memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
TOS Season 1 performers
''Star Trek: The Original Series'' Season 1. A * John Abbott as Ayelborne * Marc Adams as Prince Hamlet * Kathy Ahart as Kati * Budd Albright as: ** Barnhart ** Rayburn * George E. Allen as Roberts * Barbara Anderson as Lenore Karidian * Larry Anthony as Berkeley * Dave Armstrong as Kartan * John Arndt as: ** Sturgeon ** Fields * Jerry Ayres as O'Herlihy B * Barbara Babcock as: ** Trelane's Mother (voice) ** Mea 3 * Jeanne Bal as Nancy Crater * Bob Baker as Beauregard puppeteer (uncredited) * Barbara Baldavin as Angela Martine-Teller * Emily Banks as Tonia Barrows * Barker as another Talosian * Majel Barrett-Roddenberry as: ** Number One (credited as M. Leigh Hudec) ** Nurse Christine Chapel (credited as Majel Barrett) ** The computer voice * Michael Barrier as DeSalle * Harry Basch as Brown * Bobby Bass as: ** Guard ( ) ** Crewman #2 ( ) ** Klingon Guard ( ) ** Scott's stunt double ( ) * Paul Baxley as: ** Kirk's stunt double ( ) ** The Black Knight * Hal Baylor as Policeman ( ) * Hagan Beggs as Hansen * Eli Behar as Eli * John Bellah as the laughing crewman (unnamed USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) personnel) * William Blackburn as: ** White Rabbit (uncredited) ** Hadley ** Eminiar VII Guard #2 ( ) * George Bochman as Crewman ( ) * Shirley Bonne as Ruth * Peter Brocco as Claymare * Marcia Brown as Alice in Wonderland * Robert Brown as Lazarus * Karl Bruck as King Duncan ( ) * John Burnside as Eminiar VII Guard #5 ( ) C * Vince Calenti as Security Guard #3 ( ) * Anthony Call as Dave Bailey * Gloria Calomee as Crewwoman ( ) * William Campbell as Trelane * Richard Carlyle as Karl Jaeger * Roger C. Carmel as Harcourt Fenton Mudd * John Carr as Guard ( ) * Paul Carr as Lee Kelso * Fred Carson as Denevan ( ) * Ted Cassidy as: ** Ruk ** The voice of the Balok puppet * Bill Catching as: ** Lazarus' stunt double #2 ( ) ** Spock's stunt double ( ) * Jerry Catron as Denevan ( ) * John Cavett as guard ( ) * Robert Chadwick as Romulan Scanner Operator ( ) * Bobby Clark as: ** The Gorn (uncredited) ** Shrieking townsperson ( ) ** Galloway's stunt double ( ) * Chuck Clow as William Shatner's stunt double ( ) * John Colicos as Kor * Joan Collins as Edith Keeler * Paul Comi as Stiles * Bart Conrad as Krasnovsky * Elisha Cook, Jr. as Samuel T. Cogley * Gary Coombs as: ** Stunt double ( ) ** Gorn captain (uncredited) ** Kirk's stunt double ( ) ** Klingon guard ( ) * Chuck Couch as Khan's stunt double ( ) * John Crawford as Commissioner Ferris * Howard Culver as the drunk ( ) * Tom Curtis as: ** Jon Daily (voice, unconfirmed) ** Corrigan D * Kim Darby as Miri * Frank da Vinci as: ** Stunt double ( ) ** Lieutenant Brent ** Vinci ** Eminiar VII Guard #4 ( ) * Walt Davis as: ** Romulan Crewman ( ) ** A Tantalus V Therapist ( ) ** Klingon Soldier ( ) * Vince Deadrick as: ** Romulan Crewman ( ) ** Mathews ** Finnegan's stunt double ( ) * Winston DeLugo as Timothy * Mark Dempsey as Air Force Captain ( ) * Susan Denberg as Magda Kovacs * Richard Derr as Barstow * Dick Dial as: ** Kirk's stunt double ( ) ** Sam * James Doohan as: ** Montgomery Scott ** Trelane's Father (voice) * Phyllis Douglas as Mears * Andrea Dromm as Smith (Yeoman) * Christian Ducheau as Crewman # 1 (uncredited) ( ) * Mike Dugan as the Kaylar * Brett Dunham as Security Lieutenant ( ) * Peter Duryea as José Tyler * John Dweck as Boy who stole phasers #1 ( ) * Scott Dweck as Boy who stole phasers #2 ( ) * Gene Dynarski as Ben Childress E * Walter Edmiston as Eminiar VII security voice ( ) * Don Eitner as: ** Kirk's stunt double ( ) ** Navigator ( ) * Lou Elias as Electrocuted inmate guard ( ) * Biff Elliot as Schmitter F * James Farley as Lang * Morgan Farley as Hacom * Brioni Farrell as Tula * Paul Fix as Mark Piper * Kellie Flanagan as Blonde Girl ( ) * Jerry Foxworth as Security Guard #1 ( ) G * John Gabriel as Crewman ( ) * Sharon Gimpel as M-113 Creature (salt vampire) * Seamon Glass as Benton * Jim Goodwin as John Farrell * Laurel Goodwin as J.M. Colt * James Gregory as Tristan Adams * James Gruzal as Don Juan H * Sid Haig as First Lawgiver * John Harmon as Rodent ( ) * Ena Hartman as Crew Woman ( ) * Lloyd Haynes as Alden * Christopher Held as Lindstrom * Robert Herron as : ** Pike's stunt double ( ) ** Sam (uncredited) * Marianna Hill as Helen Noel * Adolf Hitler as himself (voice, archive) ( ) * Clint Howard as Balok * Vince Howard as Uhura's crewman ( ) * Clegg Hoyt as Pitcairn * John Hoyt as Philip Boyce * David Hillary Hughes as Trefayne * Craig Hundley as Peter Kirk * Jeffrey Hunter as Christopher Pike * Bruce Hyde as Kevin Riley I * Jill Ireland as Leila Kalomi J * Sherry Jackson as Andrea * Loren Janes as Kirk's stunt double ( ) * Anthony Jochim as [[SS Columbia|SS Columbia]] survivor #3 (uncredited) * Bob Johnson as Transporter technician ( ) (uncredited) * Joan Johnson as Elite female guard ( ) * Robert C. Johnson as the first Talosian's voice (uncredited) K * Sally Kellerman as Elizabeth Dehner * DeForest Kelley as Leonard McCoy * Sean Kenney as: ** Injured Christopher Pike ** DePaul * William Knight as Moody (amorous crewman) ( ) * Jon Kowal as Herm Gossett L * Bart LaRue as Guardian of Forever (voice) * Mittie Lawrence as Crew Woman ( ) * Mark Lenard as Romulan Commander ( ) * John Lindesmith as: ** Helmsman ( ) ** Engineer #2 ( ) * Jonathan Lippe as Crewman ( ) * Gary Lockwood as Gary Mitchell * Carey Loftin as stunt truck driver ( ) * Perry Lopez as Esteban Rodriguez * Jon Lormer as: ** Theodore Haskins (uncredited) ** Tamar * Victor Lundin as First Klingon Lieutenant ( ) * Tom Lupo as Security guard ( ) * Hal Lynch as Air Police Sergeant ( ) * Ken Lynch as Vanderberg * Gene Lyons as Robert Fox M * Charles Macaulay as Landru * Janet MacLachlan as Charlene Masters * Ed Madden as: ** Enterprise Geologist ( ) ** Fisher * Buck Maffei as Taurus II Creature ( ) * Blaisdell Makee as Spinelli * Malone as Fox's Aide ( ) * Peter Marko as Gaetano * Bruce Mars as: ** Crewman ( ) ** Finnegan * Don Marshall as Boma * Joan Marshall as Areel Shaw * Denver Mattson as Rayburn's stunt double ( ) * Ralph Maurer as Bilar * Miko Mayama as Tamura * Ed McCready as: ** Tantalus V inmate ( ) ** Boy Creature ( ) * Steven McEveety as Red-headed boy ( ) * Oliver McGowan as Caretaker ( ) * Patricia McNulty as Tina Lawton * William Meader as Captain Lindstrom * John Megna as (Chubby) Little Boy ( ) * Joseph Mell as the trader on Orion colony * Troy Melton as Richard Webb's stunt double ( ) * Richard Merrifield as Webb ( ) * Mike Miles as McCoy's stunt double ( ) * Stephen Mines as Robert Tomlinson * Dallas Mitchell as Tom Nellis * Lawrence Montaigne as Decius * Ricardo Montalban as Khan Noonien Singh * Sean Morgan as: ** Harper ** O'Neil * Iona Morris as Little African American girl ( ) (uncredited) * Phil Morris as Boy in Army helmet ( ) * Arnold Moss as Anton Karidian/Kodos the Executioner * Stewart Moss as: ** Crewman ( ) ** Joe Tormolen * Leonard Mudie as [[SS Columbia|SS Columbia]] survivor #2 (uncredited) N * Nichelle Nichols as Nyota Uhura * Leonard Nimoy as Spock * Natalie Norwick as Martha Leighton O * C. O'Brien as Kirk's stunt double ( ) * Susan Oliver as Vina * David Opatoshu as Anan 7 * Frank Overton as Elias Sandoval P * Julie Parrish as Piper * Eddie Paskey as: ** Leslie ** Connors ** Eminiar VII Guard #1 ( ) * Christian Patrick as Transporter Technician ( ) * Ed Peck as Fellini * Vic Perrin as: ** Voice of Balok ** Voice of the Metron * Roger Perry as John Christopher * Michael J. Pollard as Jahn * Robert Phillips as the Space Officer on the Orion colony * Janos Prohaska as: ** Anthropoid ape (uncredited) ** Humanoid bird (uncredited) ** the mother Horta * Francine Pyne as Blonde Nancy Crater R * Alice Rawlings as Jame Finney * Ian Reddin as Crewman #2 ( ) * Madlyn Rhue as Marla McGivers * Larry Riddle as: ** Officer Kirk collides with in bar ( ) ** Officer ( ) * Adam Roarke as Garrison (uncredited) * Davis Roberts as Security Crewman Lewis (uncredited) * Darlene Roddenberry as Dirty-face girl in flowered dress ( ) * Dawn Roddenberry as Little blonde girl ( ) * Gene Roddenberry as Galley Chef (voice, uncredited) * Percy Rodriguez as Stone * David L. Ross as Galloway * Barry Russo as Giotto * Alfred Ryder as Robert Crater S * Irene Sale as: ** Noel's stunt double ( ) ** Louise ** Martine's stunt double ( ) * Robert Sampson as Sar 6 * Serena Sande as 2nd Talosian (uncredited) * William Sargent as Thomas Leighton * George Sawaya as: ** Humbolt ** Second Klingon Lieutenant ( ) * Georgia Schmidt as the first Talosian (uncredited) * Dick Scotter as Painter * Lisabeth Shatner as Little girl in red-striped dress ( ) (uncredited) * Melanie Shatner as Brunette girl in black lace dress ( ) * William Shatner as: ** James T. Kirk ** James T. Kirk (android) ** George Samuel Kirk (uncredited) * Carole Shelyne as the Metron * Fred Shue as Crewman #1 ( ) * Reginald Lal Singh as Captain Chandra * Abraham Sofaer as Thasian * Jim Spencer as Air Force Policeman ( ) * Mary Statler as Keeler's stunt double ( ) * Karen Steele as Eve McHuron * Charles Stewart as Captain Ramart * Michael Strong as Roger Korby * Joan Swift as Aurelan Kirk T * George Takei as Hikaru Sulu * Woody Talbert as Crewman # 2 (uncredited) ( ) * Maurishka Taliaferro as Zahra * Keith Taylor as Jahn's friend ( ) * Torin Thatcher as Marplon * Garland Thompson as Wilson * Maggie Thrett as Ruth Bonaventure * Malachi Throne as: ** The Keeper's voice ** José I. Mendez * Mark Tobin as Joaquin * Sebastian Tom as samurai-armored warrior * Harry Townes as Reger * Sherri Townsend as Crewwoman ( ) * Tom Troupe as Harold * David Troy as Larry Matson * Garrison True as Security Guard #1 ( ) U *Unknown actor as: ** Bobby (uncredited) ** James (uncredited) ** Teller (uncredited) ** Osborne V * Rees Vaughn as Latimer * Ron Veto as: ** Harrison ** Eminiar VII Guard #3 ( ) W * Garry Walberg as Hansen * Robert Walker, Jr. as Charles Evans * John Warburton as Romulan Centurion (Unnamed Romulans) * Susanne Wasson as Lethe * Bruce Watson as Green * Barbara Webber as Dancing Woman ( ) * Richard Webb as Benjamin Finney * Joan Webster as Nurse ( ) * Brad Weston as Ed Appel * Arch Whiting as Engineering Assistant ( ) * Grace Lee Whitney as Janice Rand * Scott Whitney as Small Boy ( ) * John Winston as Kyle * Venita Wolf as Teresa Ross * Nancy Wong as Personnel Officer ( ) (USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) personnel) * Laura Wood as Old Crewwoman ( ) * Grant Woods as: ** Kelowitz ** Travers (voice, uncredited) * Morgan Woodward as Simon Van Gelder * Al Wyatt as Lazarus' stunt double #1 ( ) * Meg Wyllie as the Keeper Z * Michael Zaslow as Darnell Category:Production lists TOS Season 1 Season 1 nl:TOS Seizoen 1 acteurs en actrices sv:Gästskådespelare i TOS, säsong 1